


Waffles and Packages

by Bobby_cryinginacoolway



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby_cryinginacoolway/pseuds/Bobby_cryinginacoolway
Summary: Once-ler makes his pregnant wife waffles and she gets a package in the mail.
Relationships: The Once-ler/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Waffles and Packages

Every day for the past five months had been torture on my small framed body. I waddled around the little hut looking for something that I could eat and smell without vomiting. I opened the fridge and found Craigory Gregory, one of the mystical bears of the gorgeous forest, eating stick after stick of butter. I wanted waffles but I couldn’t stand long enough to make them myself so I called for my boyfriend, “Oncie!” He was quick to my side, worried about me and the little one I was carrying.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“I was wondering if you could make me waffles?” before he could respond I added, “If you could make US waffles.” I put a hand on my belly.  
His sleepy eyes, once annoyed, were now softened as he helped me to the couch, while he made me waffles. I sat with a book propped up on my big belly. As he brought the waffles to me and sat down with two forks in hand, there was a knock on our door.  
“My package!” I screeched and ran to get it. It was just a small little ball to play baseball with… or that’s what Oncie thought.  
He put the waffles on the table and groaned as he knew I wanted to practice my pitching even pregnant.  
I threw the ball to him and he hit it. It shattered as pink dust fell to the floor. He looked at me, confused, shocked, and a little betrayed. Until it finally hit him (not the ball), we were having a girl.


End file.
